explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Prey
'' |image= |series= |production= 40840-184 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Brannon Braga |director=Allan Eastman |imdbref=tt0708947 |guests=Tony Todd as Alpha Hirogen and Clint Carmichael as Hirogen Hunter |previous_production=Hunters |next_production=Retrospect |episode=VGR S04E16 |airdate=18 February 1998 |previous_release=(VGR) Hunters (Overall) One Little Ship |next_release=(VGR) Retrospect (Overall) Honor Among Thieves |story_date(s)=51652.3 (2374) |previous_story= One Little Ship Change of Heart |next_story= Honor Among Thieves Retrospect }} Summary Voyager discovers an injured Hirogen who is in the middle of an intense hunt for what is a formidable and dangerous prey even for Hirogen standards. He is brought in to Sickbay for treatment, but is eager to get back out and track down his trophy prey. Before he is able to do so, the prey alien invades Voyager. It is a tough, armored, telepathic, insectlike creature that the Borg have designated Species 8472. The Hirogen hunter is allowed to hunt for 8472 under Chakotay's supervision. The Hirogen starts attacking an unresponsive 8472 without hesitation. He refuses an order to stand down and battles with his Starfleet escort before being stunned and subdued; he is subsequently confined in sickbay. As the crew later approach the seriously injured 8472, it telepathically communicates with the Vulcan tactical officer Tuvok, pleading to be rescued from the hunter and returned to its home, which is a different dimension known as "fluidic space." Meanwhile, a number of Hirogen vessels surround Voyager threatening to destroy them unless 8472 is beamed over. Nevertheless, Captain Janeway immediately orders Seven of Nine to help the alien return to its home territory, hoping to open the door to peaceful contact with its species. Seven refuses to comply, believing the protection of the hated and feared alien is not worth facing imminent destruction at the hands of the Hirogen. She informs Janeway that the approaching Hirogen ships will destroy Voyager unless 8472 is turned over, and a lesson in compassion will do her no good if she is dead. As Hirogen ships open fire on Voyager, shield generators are temporarily disabled allowing the Hirogen hunter to escape from Sickbay. The hunter corners 8472 and grapples with it at which time Seven beams both of them to one of the Hirogen ships nearby. By giving 8472 to the Hirogen, Seven has blatantly disobeyed Janeway and assured the creature's death although she tries to justify her actions as being necessary to save the ship. Janeway disciplines her with limits on her computer access privileges and restriction to the cargo bay. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # DonnaL on Thursday, June 22, 2000 - 11:45 pm: Chak says the Hirogen appears to have no real homeworld. Where do they manufacture all those ships? Chris Thomas on Saturday, June 24, 2000 - 5:38 pm: Maybe they have huge space stations? Or maybe they colonised or took over other worlds? # Seven says Species 8472 is the only species to offer true resistence to the Borg. What about the Humans? I notice Earth isn't assimilated yet. Charles Cabe (Ccabe) on Friday, June 23, 2000 - 11:10 am: I think Seven has very high standards for the term "true resistance". Earth has defeated the Borg 2.5 times in 3 major emgagements through sd 50893. (Q gets the assist for the first one.) The Borg plane for the long chess-like matches. Earth has mearly captured 3 pawns, but the Borg do not consider the match lost. Seniram 21:19, February 11, 2018 (UTC) Seven’s true resistance remark could be a reference to the immunity to assimilation displayed by Species 8472. # Sheila on Monday, July 03, 2000 - 4:28 pm: At the beginning of the episode, the Hirogen are pursuing their prey on an asteroid, but were walking as if gravity were normal. On earthlike planets, gravity is like earth's. On a starship, gravity is artificial. I can't remember seeing a Star Trek episode where characters land on a body which would have gravity less than earth's, but shouldn't they be loping around like astronauts on the moon? '''D.W. March on Tuesday, July 04, 2000 - 12:54 am: Magnetic boots maybe? They seem to have lots of extra stuff built into their suits, like that invisible covering that protects their eyes when there's no environment... ''' Category:Episodes Category:Voyager